


【승승】換位

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 2





	【승승】換位

逆CP對許多粉絲來說，剛開始都會有點難以想像  
與其說是不能接受，其實應該是從沒想過  
不過如果偶爾試試看的話，可能會有意想不到的結果 (?

姜昇植看著某位粉絲寫的小說後  
突然覺得如果換位一下，是不是會很有趣? 

最近同時準備回歸和表演，每個人的時間都被塞得很滿  
即使各自都有不一樣的壓力和煩惱  
但也是一直相互依靠，努力走下去

韓勝宇本來就是個習慣把難受的事情往肚裡吞的人  
以前常常讓弟弟們擔心，尤其是姜昇植

「看著哥那樣難受的樣子，我真的很不喜歡」  
「想幫哥分擔那些重擔，不想讓哥一個人承受所有」

這不只是在節目裡說過的  
更是那個坦露的夜晚，姜昇植對韓勝宇說的話  
一切都是那麼自然一樣  
從出道以來就是隊內的大哥、二哥  
也是粉絲眼裡的爸爸、媽媽

即使在兩人的關係中，韓勝宇都是屬於比較主動  
而姜昇植屬於嬌羞(? 被動一點的一方  
常看到的組合也是勝昇

雖然姜昇植開始健身後，身形漸漸改變  
但勝昇還是比昇勝主流 (?

『我也可以，很強勢的』  
姜昇植看到粉絲在小說底下的留言時  
內心開始吶喊!!!!!!

最近從黑髮換成銀白髮  
整個人有種很強烈的氣勢感

「啊啊啊啊啊 你們看到了嗎? 姜昇植換髮色後，整個人變好攻  
昇勝CP站出來」  
「你別想了，一定還是勝昇」  
「我覺得我兩種都可以」

粉絲們之間又開始熱烈討論

這幾天都沒有和勝宇哥獨處  
我就來試試看，換位之後會怎麼樣

今天晚上很難得有比較多的休息時間  
姜昇植洗完澡後，打算去找韓勝宇  
結果韓勝宇先發了訊息  
「洗好到我房間」

只能說兩個人很有默契  
但今晚兩人想的有那麼點不一樣

連門都沒敲就直接進去了

「以前都會敲門，今天怎麼沒敲呢?」  
韓勝宇故意裝作驚訝的樣子  
平常都是韓勝宇不敲門直接開

「是我還需要敲門嗎?」  
說完還輕輕挑眉  
姜昇植讓自己有種氣勢感  
看著韓勝宇慵懶的樣子，想著【等等你就知道了】

「嗯? 叮叮今天怎麼了? 和平常不一樣?」  
韓勝宇把姜昇植拉到床緣  
手開始不安分的在腰部游移

「怎麼? 是不是太多天沒有，所以很急?」  
韓勝宇故意用氣音，一個字一個字在姜昇植的耳邊說  
如果是平常的姜昇植，早就耳朵泛紅，嘴裡說著「你幹嘛啦」  
這種像撒嬌一樣的拒絕  
突然一陣天旋地轉  
姜昇植握住韓勝宇的手腕  
將他壓在身下  
其實姜昇植的力氣不會比韓勝宇小  
體型上也是

所以當韓勝宇被壓住時，臉上閃過一絲驚訝

「你….?!」

姜昇植此時雖然在笑，但卻讓韓勝宇摸不著頭緒  
緩緩地將鼻息吐在對方的肩頸上

姜昇植把唇靠在韓勝宇耳邊

「哥的手，只能幫我」  
一個字一個字緩緩吐出  
邊說邊在韓勝宇的手掌畫圈  
輕柔地左右畫弄，卻讓韓勝宇的身體有種灼熱感

姜昇植今天到底怎麼了?

難道他想換位?  
這樣的話，只能……

韓勝宇突然撇過頭  
聲音壓得低低的、還有點受傷的感覺

「昇植…..原來一直都只是配合著我」  
「我以為你接受我們之間的位置」  
「對不起….」

被韓勝宇這些話嚇到的姜昇植，聲音有點不安  
「哥在說什麼……我……」  
對於今天自己的行為，開始感到有點愧疚的姜叮叮  
「不是嗎? 現在這樣也是隱忍很久吧，我真的不知道你是這樣想的…….」  
韓勝宇的聲音染上一點哭腔

姜昇植慌了  
他沒想到自己這樣會讓韓勝宇誤會  
讓他難過了

「不是這樣的，每次和勝宇哥一起  
我都很…..覺得……很….舒服」

要這麼直接說出來，還是讓姜昇植覺得有點害羞  
可是比起看到韓勝宇難過  
這種羞恥感不算什麼

「我從來沒有覺得只是在配合」  
「當我被哥壓在身下時，我真的好喜歡……好喜歡……」

姜昇植越說臉越紅  
一開始的氣勢感一下子就沒了  
說著說著還害羞得閉上眼睛

姜昇植不知道自己到底在做什麼  
只是不想韓勝宇傷心難過

「叮叮說的都是真的?」

韓勝宇的聲音悄悄恢復原樣  
只是此時的姜昇植沒發覺到

「對，哥對我做的，我都很喜歡」  
姜昇植覺得自己全身都很熱  
明明今天想要有點氣勢感的  
結果還是做不到

再次睜開眼時，你們的位置對調了  
韓勝宇直接在你左邊的鎖骨咬一口  
「嗚…….」  
有點冰冷又帶點刺痛的感覺，讓你身子顫了一下

「既然叮叮這麼喜歡」

韓勝宇現在笑得很燦爛  
燦爛到姜昇植有點害怕

耳朵被含入濕潤的口腔裡  
你覺得腦袋已經無法思考

「我會讓你知道」  
「我的手只專屬於你」


End file.
